What A Frost-y Life
by Drextrough
Summary: A Lucario named Richard is hired as a butler at the eeveelution sisters mansion, but Frost, the Glaceon, has different plans. But Richard has a secret to hide about his old family... What is it? Find out later in the story... Until then, see ya.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Pokémon or any of it's affiliates.**

* * *

Hi my name is Richard, I'm a Lucario-morph, and I was just hired to be a butler at a mansion, full of eeveelution sisters...

I was walking down the sidewalk, trying to get to the mansion I was going to, when I stopped at a crosswalk,and waited for it to turn green, and then I started to cross.

As I was crossing the road, a car honked and the last thing I saw was white lights and a blue ball of fur running towards me shouting "STOP!" before I felt an excructiating pain in my side, and everything was black.

* * *

I woke up in a white room, with a glaceon sitting over me, staring at me, once I realized it was one of the eeveelution sisters my jaw dropped, she was beautiful like no other, and had a DD-cup bust, and a beautiful curved body.

I tried to sit up, but it was too painful and the glaceon pushed me back down gently but firmly and said, "Hi Richard, i'm Frost." and I tried to reply but all that came out was "Water, please.." so she got up and brought me a glass of water, and like that, I drank it in 0.05 seconds, a new world record, and then I suddenly felt so much better than I did before, so I tried to sit up, this time I felt no pain at all, and I felt refreshed and healthy, so I took off the many bandages on my body, only to reveal that I had 1 or 2 burns here and there, but as for that, I was fine, so I hopped up, to Frost's surprise, and said "Wow, that really helped, thanks Frost." as she started in disbelief at my extremely toned body and bulging muscles.

I noticed her staring and asked "Uhm, Earth to Frost, Earth to Frost." and that seemed to snap her out of her trance on my muscles, and she started to blush a bit before slapping me, making me screech in pain a bit "A-ARGH!" and she suddenly said "SORRY! But you really shouldn't make a girl stop when she's examining your toned as hell body." before blushing a bit and looking away, before I turned her head back and said "Hey, it's ok, I know what you were doing, but on the other hand, I need to get to your house to start up on some chores and get introduced to everyone." before she said "Oh, yeah we should." before I noticed I only had pants on, I asked "Oh by the way, what happened to my shirt...?" before she could reply, a short little umbreon walked in and said "Hi, big sis! Is this our butler? I heard he got hit by a car." before she could reply I said "Yes." and she said "Well then let's go!"

"Anyways as I was saying, what happened to my shirt?" I asked Frost, who simply replied "I kinda ripped it off and gave you mouth to mouth CPR to save your life..." she blushed and then looked away, before I turned her head and kissed her, earning a small "EEP!" muffled by my lips, we stayed like that for a little bit until we needed air, and I slowly pulled away, and said "Thank you." before she nodded and said "Y-You're welcome.." before Richard started to walk again 'I love him...' she thought, then started up again.

* * *

By the time we got to the mansion, about 12 girls tried to check out Richard's muscles, and Frost kept blushing and never made eye contact with him.

The trio went in, and into the living room, where there were 6 eeveelutions sitting there, and a small eevee, suddenly Frost shouted "We're back!" and the girls turned around only to have everyone of their jaws drop when they saw their butlers' toned body glistening with a bit of the light sprinkling that had started up while they walked, when the Sylveon spoke up "Oh my god, HOT!" when he heard this he looked to the Sylveon, only to be tackled by the anthro Pokémorph, and suddenly she said "Hi, i'm Sylvia!" and then I replied "Richard.." blushing, until I noticed her bra strap came loose, and her cleavage was hanging out, I turned as red as a tamato berry, and my nose bled a bit, until she noticed the strap had slipped and smirked evilly before removing her bra, and putting his head between her bust, as he just got a larger nosebleed, and suddenly, she was pulled off of him, only for him to find out Frost had done it and was calling her "Perverted Sylvia... Typical."

* * *

I just settled into my room, when I heard a knock on the door,and I said "Come in." and Frost came in and said "Hey, it's time for you to make dinner." and I nodded, "I'll be down in a bit, also, since you did save my life, I want you to come to my room later for a massage." "Uhhh, okay?" she replied and disappeared.

*LATER*

"Wow that was a good dinner!" Sylvia said, and everyone nodded in confirmation.

Richard stood up, and headed to his room, followed by Frost, blushing lightly.

* * *

"Ok, just pull up your shirt." I said to Frost laying on my bed, she complied, and lifted up her shirt to reveal her Ice-Blue back to him, and he started to rub her back, while she gasped from the soothing feel of the massage, but suddenly his hand slipped and flew into the back of her pants, he shouted "SORRY!" and instantly pulled his hand off and said "I'M SORRY MY HAND SLIPPED!" as the Glaceon lay there in complete shock, as the Lucario just said "SORRY" over and over to her, she actually didn't mind it, and said"It's okay.." as Richard sighed in relief, but suddenly began blushing as he saw that her shirt was still up, and she had no bra on, revealing her DD-Cup cleavage, as she slowly looked to his point of stare, she gasped and went red, and pulled her shirt down, as Richard just started smacking himself saying "I'm such a pervert" over and over again, before his hand suddenly stopped and he felt something cold against it.

* * *

Richard looked down and gasped at what he saw, the glaceon was using his hand to p-p-play with herself...

Richard felt his nose start to bleed before he suddenly said "W-W-What are you doing Frost?!" and she looked up at him before starting to speak but she could only moan...

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Sad Note - I am at a Writers block, sorry guys.**_


End file.
